Moving Forward
by PardonMyImage
Summary: Modern AU, where Asami has just moved back into her hometown after 7 long years, and her 'new' neighbors happen to be her old ones, who happen to be her ex girlfriend Korra, who she left. Will Asami fall for Korra again, or will the past keep them from moving forward?
1. Chapter 1: Moving up

Ah hello! I''m so bad for not writing in forever. I'm actually in the process of moving, which I've begun to realize isn't as fun as I thought. Any who! I am so obsessed with these two girls! I'm not much of a shipper, but these two are my favorite. So why not write about them? Modern Legend of Korra, where both girls are now in college. Yes, I know Asami's mother is dead. And yes, I know she didn't have a little brother, but lighten up a little! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated as always! Enjoy reading, and I don't own the Legend of Korra. Even though that'd be great.

* * *

Asami Sato could say she had everything she wanted in life; she got accepted into Republic City University, has a decent job as a barista down at a local coffee shop which she quite enjoys, and is now moving into the house of her dreams with her family. Her father and mother had finally managed to save enough money to buy a house after moving around for quite some time now with her and her younger brother. Asami knew for sure that she was going to enjoy seeing her old friends again, as she was coming back to her hometown after several long years. Life was playing out nicely for her, but little did she know a certain blue-eyed girl she knew quite fondly was going to walk right into it.

Asami wiped her sweat-drawn brow as she set the last musky smelling box down in her new room. It was quite big, with a window that lead right out onto the roof, which Asami was pleased with. "Asami!" She heard her name being called from down the stairs, "Come down here!" The green eyed girl sighed. If her mother was trying to 'hook her up' with another girl in the neighborhood, she was going to be well embarrassed. Grabbing her phone, she quickly skipped down the stairs that lead out. "- it's so great to see you." She could hear her mother say before Asami appeared from behind the stairs. "Asami look! It's our old neighbors!" As Asami rounded the corner, her eyes fell upon two familiar figures; both wearing tribal clothing and both smiling brightly. Her eyes sparkled and her heart jumped, "Senna! Tonraq!" Asami shouted with energy as she ran to her old friends to welcome them with a hug. "Asami dear! It's been quite a while!" Senna embraced the raven haired girl with intensity. "Seven years, to be correct." Asami and the others chuckled. "I can't believe you guys are our new neighbors! Korra will be thrilled." Asami's heart stopped at the mention of Korra. So she's here? Seven years since she's seen her ex-girlfriend. "Is she home?" Asami blurted out without even thinking. "Course! She's actually in the backyard, doing some yard work. You can go see her if you want. I know she'll be thrilled." Senna smiled sweetly and Asami couldn't help but blush. "Your brother is with her too." The girl's mother mentioned as she began walking to the water-tribe house. Her mind was on over-drive. Seven years since she's seen Korra. Had she changed? Or was she still the girl Asami left her for? "Stop you water-tribe savage!" Suddenly Asami could hear her little brother's voice from the backyard as she made her way to the porcelain gate. "Not a chance Fire-nation beast!" Another familiar voice was heard that made Asami's heart want to run in circles. She slowly opened to gate, and almost laughed at the scene before her. There was Korra, running around in a black tank top and torn, dirty jeans with a stick in her hand as she ran away from the Sato child. "Tell me where she is! Where's the last water bender?" Her little brother shouted at Korra, who now was putting her hands up in surrender. "I don't know what you're talking about. No water bender here." She played it cool as the child pointed the stick at her face. Asami's little brother had finally taken notice of her, and quickly pointed his stick at her. "It's her!" As Korra turned her gaze, Asami couldn't help but feel weak at the knees as her blue eyes stared right into her green ones. With an awkward smile and a sudden cough, Korra shook her hands. "No no, that's not her! Your princess is in another castle kid!" With her face red, Korra yelped as Asami's brother made a run for Asami, who being entranced by Korra, hadn't noticed that she was coming right for her. The water tribe girl gave another yelp as she tripped on a root in the ground and pummeled right into Asami and the two girls stumbled to the ground together.

"Ugh.." Korra mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head. Asami let out a similar noise as she likewise rubbed her head. With sudden realization, both girls blushed immensely as they realized the position they were in. Korra had fallen right on Asami at eye level, her face incredibly close to the Sato girls and her arm happened to be over Asami's head. "Uh. Hi." Korra gave a toothy grin and her blush went full blown. Asami giggled, "Hi there. It's been a while." As Korra nodded, a sudden noise of someone clearing their throat said, "So I see you found each other." With their bodies in full panic, both girls scrambled to a standing position, their faces as red as a tomato. "Dad! Hi!" Korra waved awkwardly at her father, who seemed to be amused at the action. "We've decided to have a dinner with the Sato's. Go clean up." Tonraq gave a grin and walked back from the yard. Korra sighed and then glanced over at Asami, who returned the glance and both started laughing, breaking the tension between them. "Feels like old times, huh?" Korra chuckled and used the back of her hand to wipe away some sweat that glistened her forehead. Asami nodded, "Exactly. You better go wash up before they suspect we're doing something else." She winked and Korra just laughed, "Right, right. But we're going to catch up right?" She asked before she began walking. Asami smiled, "Of course!"


	2. Chapter 2: Moving Back

Hello again. :) I'm glad I've been able to have time to write this, because it's getting good! In this chapter, you get to look into a little of Korra's past. Do you think Korra changed for Asami, or maybe she changed for someone else? Hint Hint ;) *Gasp!* How do you think Asami is going to feel after this chapter? Let me know! ;) here we go! WARNING: This chapter contains under-age drinking which I DO NOT promote.

* * *

As everyone had finished scarfing their plates, the Sato's and the water tribe guests began mingling back and forth with rapid laughter. "Asami honey," her mother asked her politely soon after, "would you put your brother to bed? He's rather tired from playing so hard today." Asami smiled as she nodded, thinking of Korra running around the room with her brother on her back and making airplane noises throughout the house. Asami agreed with herself that Korra was a sight to see with her brother. The water tribe girl always played with him, and never made him stop smiling. Every one of the Sato's appreciated her fully. Asami looked at Korra, expecting her to come along, but the blue eyed girl stays silent and looks down. "Korra, would you come with me?" Asami finally asks, and Korra's head shoots up. "Me?" She points to herself, and the Sato girl nods.

"So, happy to be back?" Korra asked softly as they made their way through the hall to her brother's new room, Korra carrying him and Asami leading the way. "I am actually. I'm excited to hear what everyone has been up to." Korra laughs, "Mako dropped out of high school." Asami flung around with a gasp, "What?!" Korra shushed her, and Asami blushed, mouthing an apology. "Yes." Korra says as Asami begins her walk again. "He suddenly changed when you left. Ever since then nobody has seen him. Not even Bolin." "What about Bolin?" Asami asks. Korra shrugs, "He's studying History up at RCU. I guess he's really into that stuff." Asami opens a door, waiting for Korra to walk in before shutting it behind her. She watches silently as Korra's eyes shone the deepest blue in the moonlight as she lays her brother on his bed, tucking him in and whispering goodnight. Her heart ached as she watched, thinking of the time when Korra used to do that to her. She shook her head and scolded herself, "What about you?" She asks hesitantly, and Korra stares right at her. She pauses, before taking a breath. "I'm going to RCU as well. Got a job at the local children's hospital. And sometimes I play at the local bar with my band…." She shrugs like its nothing, turning to look out the window instead. Asami is struck. "Wow. That's… that's amazing. So…. Does that mean? ..." Korra's shoulders tense, and Asami regrets what she says until the girl speaks. "No. I gave all that up." She simply says, and Asami is amazed. Korra really did change for the better. "I guess it just hit me after… you know." The green eyed girl looks down and remembers the day that changed their relationship.

"Is that all you're going to do Korra? Is drink your anger and sorrow away?!" Asami stops to take a breath at her pestering. She just watches as Korra throws a can of beer on the ground in protest. "I'm better than them Asami! They can't just kick me off the team because I do a little drinking and want to have some fun. They'll lose without me!" Korra barks at her, "God, no one cares about me anymore. It's like I'm not even important to the world!" Asami is struck at the heart and remains silent until at least a minute, before she speaks again. "So I guess I don't count." Is all she says in a whisper as she leans to grab her jacket at the door. Korra suddenly stops her by grabbing her wrist all too softly. "'Sami.." She says slowly and stares at her in the eyes, "You know I love you." As Korra moves to kiss her, Asami pushes her away in disgust at the stench of alcohol. "Yeah well, I don't think I feel that way anymore." Korra is now the one struck as she lets go of Asami and drops her arm to her side. They both stay silent as the tension is tightened around them like a thick blanket. "Is that really how you feel? I LOVE YOU 'Sami!" Korra shouts suddenly and Asami balls her fists in anger and prolonged patience. "You know what Korra?! I'm done with this happening! This is the third night that this has happened, and I'm sick of it! I'm leaving. Don't ever talk to me again until you've straightened your life out and done some good in the world."

Korra remains in silence as Asami runs over the memory in her head and guilt washes over her. "You've changed. I'm glad." She takes a brave step forward, grabbing Korra's hand. Korra suddenly jumps with ferocity. Her face is red, and Asami can't tell if it's from embarrassment, or sheer anger. "Asami! I- You can't-…" she trails off mid-sentence and another shroud of silence falls upon them once again from Asami's little brother letting off a snore. The Sato girl is completely broken now. She didn't expect for Korra to so tense and jumpy. Maybe she just wasn't used to Asami actually being there yet? Before long, they both hear a phone ringing, which startles them both from their rather noisy thoughts. "Sorry." Korra mumbles and pulls her phone out. She makes a contorted face, until she looks to Asami. "I've got to take this. I- um. Yeah." She answers the phone and quickly leaves the room before Asami can say anything. But before the door closes, Asami manages to hear from Korra's mouth, "Hey babe." And that's when Asami's heart fully stops.


	3. Chapter 3: Moving on

Two chapter sin one day, and I'm totally on the roll! KORRA HAS A GIRLFRIEND? This chapter is total AsamiXKorra bonding. Yes, I am quite sad that Asami and Korra are 'just friends'. But that'll change soon. Don't worry, they'll be some action! Any who! Do you think Korra still has feelings for Asami? And what else has Korra changed in her life that Asami admires? Jeez, she sure is full of surprises. Could Korra have another thing she's keeping hidden from Asami? MMMM, the next chapter might help ya out. I choose not to focus on Korra's girlfriend Anika, just because the story isn't about her. =.= Read on!

* * *

It's been pestering her all week. Every day from dusk till dawn is sinks deep down into her mind. Again and again it plays in her head and she can't seem to grasp it until one day when she sits on her roof and just cries. She cries until no more tears can be spilt, and her eyes are puffy. Of course Korra would be with someone else. Of course Korra wouldn't like her back. How'd she expect to have her crawling back to her after everything she did to her? Asami almost growled at the sudden realization. Korra should be the one to apologize. She was the one that forced Asami to knock some sense into her. But it still rips her apart whenever she sees Korra with her new girlfriend. Anika, that's her name. She's sweet, and sensitive, and bleck! Asami can't believe any more jealous could coarse though her veins. She needs to learn to move on.

Now everything was awkward between them; Korra would steal glances at Asami whenever they saw each other outside. Asami would ignore, but inside she would slowly watch the sun in her heart be blackened. After a certain amount of time, the two finally mustered the courage to talk. Korra agreed they should return to what they were BEFORE they started dating. Asami, with a fresh heart, accepted. Now they were inseparable. At one point, Asami caught Korra sitting on her roof. Oddly enough, their houses were extremely close. Now it was their 'spot'. They would go there every night, talking about everything.

"So you go to Republic City University? What are you studying?" Asks Asami one out of a hundred nights they lay on the roof with a blanket underneath them looking at the night sky. Korra responds almost immediately, "Psychology." Asami sits up and stares. "You? Psychology?!" Korra shoves her away and Asami giggles, "Yes! I know it doesn't sound like me, but I'm intrigued." "How'd you figure that out?" Korra smiles at the question the raven haired girl asks. "With my job. I told you I worked at the children's hospital. There was this little girl there one time," Korra pauses as she continues to smile while looking at the sky, "She was having a hard time. She wasn't making any friends at the hospital and she was extremely sad. I wanted to know why. She always seemed so sad. And I wanted to make her feel happy.. ya know?" Korra only shrugged, but Asami's face turned compassionate. "Did you?" She asks with a raise of her brow. Korra nods slowly, and her face turns grim. "Yes. She came to the hospital because she was abused. I couldn't believe it. She was afraid that everyone she met was going to hurt her." Korra looked away, and Asami's eyes started to get blurry with tears. "I helped her make a friend that day. And soon after, she healed enough to leave with a better family she came with. With a better smile than she came with." Blue eyes met green as the two stared, until Asami coughed and smiled, looking back up at the sky. "That was a beautiful story Korra." Korra sat up, her hair draping over her shoulder, "What about you? What are you studying?" Asami smiles and blushes, looking down. "Engineering." She replies. Korra stares wide eyed. "Engineering?! That's amazing! You were always so much smarter than me." Korra plops back down on the blanket, and the two laugh together. "I guess I've always liked engineering. Making things, and fixing them. The math isn't that bad either." She shrugs and Korra hits her arm, "You're bragging." Asami shakes her head with a smile, and Korra returns a bigger smirk.

"How are you and Anika, by the way?" Asami wants to punch herself in the gut for asking, but she honestly wants to know. Korra suddenly looks away and gives a sigh. Asami squints her eyes, and the water tribe girl gives another long sigh. "It's okay, I guess." Is all she says. The green eyed girl raises a brow, asking to explain. "I just think she's a little off lately." Korra finally exclaims and huffs. "She hasn't been able to make any of our band's gigs and she's been distancing herself. I don't know what to do.." She trails off, looking away and honestly trying not to cry out of confusion. Asami puts a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Korra, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Just go talk to her." "That's the thing! I haven't had the chance to talk to her. For over a week already." She explains, looking right at Asami. "I feel.. I feel like I let her down. That I'm not good enough. And it isn't the first time I've felt like this….." Asami winces, and Korra suddenly waves her hands, "No Asami! I'm so sorry, I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty or anything, I-" The Sato girl cuts her off, "Korra, it's okay. I've got to get to bed now though, I have an early class. Good night." As Asami gets up, she turned just enough that Korra notices a tear shed down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4: Moving straight

Chapter 4! I really like this one. Can you say Korra still has feelings for Asami? And wait, what about Anika? Will Korra and Asami _actually _watch a movie together? More of a surprise, Korra can play the drums?! Total turn on, right? OOOH, I'm so excited for the next chapter. Read on!

* * *

"Hey! Asami!" Korra waves her hand and Asami returns the gesture as the two walk out of their houses precisely at the same time. "I wanted to ask you something." Korra breathes in, "youwouln'twanttocometoourgigtonightatthe-" "Korra slow down!" Asami laughs and Korra clears her throat. "Would you come to our band's gig tonight? It'd really mean a lot if you came." She smiles and looks confident. Asami raises a brow, "No offense, but what about Anika?" she asks, and Korra scowls. "I want you to come. She's been to a few, but you've been to none. So?" Asami smiles, "Sure, I'd love to come." Korra grins, "Sweet!"

Asami hasn't been to a bar before, but from Korra has said about it, it's extremely decent and a lot of fun people there. As she walks in, people greet her as if she is an old friend. There's a lot of laughter around, and people staggering with others. "Asami!" Asami hears her name, and turns around to discover no one there. She turns her head 180 degrees, only to have someone grab her waist and pull her to them. "Asami! I'm glad you're here!" She instantly recognizes the voice that belongs to Korra. She's wearing a bright blue shirt that says "Water Tribe: Deal with it". Wait, was she practically in Korra's arms? She smiles and hides her surprise, "Of course I came! This is a very lively place though." Asami laughs and so does Korra, and then a huge blush appears on the water tribe girls face as she realizes she's holding onto the Sato girl. "Ah! Sorry, I tried to get you to stop and couldn't reach your hand, so I the only place I could grab you was your waist." She struggles to keep her cool as she instantly lets go of Asami, but Asami can tell she is isn't very good at hiding her blushes. "That's alright. I knew it was you, so I'm okay with it." She blinks, and so does Korra. Did she just say that? Asami begins to take it back, but Korra beats her, "Well, if that's the case." And before Asami can even register what was going on, Korra grabs her by the waist and pulls her into a hug, then breathes into her ear, "Thanks so much for coming. I won't disappoint you, I promise." Asami can only nod as she tries to catch her breath and get her heart to stop beating so fast.

She's completely mesmerized. Korra hits the drums so fast it's like she can't see the sticks anymore. And when the blue eyed girl meets her eyes, she smiles and winks, and Korra can only smile back and continue playing her drums. The songs are mostly upbeat; and the crowd seems to enjoy it because soon they start crawling to the stage and shouting at the lead singer Tahno. Asami enjoys it as she taps her foot to the beat, until a stranger comes to her lonely table. "Hey babe." She frowns quickly and turns to see a man about as drunk as a sailor. Somehow it reminds her of working in her father's garage in the summer. "Excuse me, I'm trying to watch the band." As Asami rips her gaze from the man and back up to Korra, she is met with cyan eyes staring right at her and furrowed brows. "Come on babe, let me buy you a drink." As the man grabs her wrist, Asami immediately jerks it away. "No." She says flatly. The drunkard grabs her again by her other wrist, and Asami is so taken back that she stumbles into her chair and it drops to the floor with a loud boom. Somehow, Asami doesn't notice the music stop and people gasp, but she suddenly sees a flash of bright blue and the grip on her hand is released. "Don't EVER touch her again!" Asami looks to see Korra standing in front of her, and the man that was hitting on her before was covering his nose. "Bitch! I just wanted some fun, alright?" The man states before he grabs his drink and rushes out. Korra waits patiently until the man is out the door, before turning to Asami with her eyes wide and scared. "Are you okay?" She asks as though she'd be dead if she didn't. Asami breathes, and then shakes her head. "I'm okay. I just.. I was a little taken back, that's all." Korra frowns deeply, and before Asami can reassure her that she is indeed fine, Korra puts her had on her shoulder and leads her outside at the back of the bar.

"Asami, I'm so sorry. I didn't want that to happen to you. I feel so bad." Korra leads her away from the bar to the parking lot. "Korra, it's okay. It's not your fault." The water tribe girl shakes her head, "But it is. I made you come here. If you hadn't come, this wouldn't have happened." "If I hadn't have come, you would've been devastated." Asami counters back, and the girl stops in front of her. Turning, her blue eyes stare into Asami's green ones. "I-…" Korra looks down, and Asami doesn't want to scare her away with a hug, so she stays where she is. After a moment of silence, Korra speaks. "The night's not over just yet…" Korra begins, and Asami only gives an encouraging smile. "You woudn't want to come to see a movie over at my house, would you?"


	5. Chapter 5: Moving away?

Oh Boy! This was by far my favorite chapter to write! AH that cliff hanger! What just happened? Did Korra kiss Asami when she already has a girlfriend? And has Asami realized that Korra has made her fall in love with her all over again? Just wait for the next chapter and find out the mystery behind Korra's behavior!

* * *

"Korra, for the last time, it's okay. Stop worrying." Asami hits Korra on her shoulder playfully, but enough to make Korra smile. "Okay, okay." Korra rubs her arm sarcastically and continues to pour the popcorn they had just made into a bowl. She pops one in her mouth, and hums loudly. "Mmmm, this is good!" Korra starts to eat more as she walks down her stairs to the TV room where the girls made their nest of blankets and pillows. Asami reaches to grab one, but Korra pulls it out of reach playfully. "Hey! I want some!" The Sato girl laughs as she reaches further, her chest slightly touching Korra's rather muscular arm. "Hmmmm, nah I think I'll just have it for myself." Korra grins and Asami takes the chance to throw her off by reaching from behind Korra's back to the popcorn, slightly grazing Korra's exposed skin. But that makes Korra jump and the popcorn flies everywhere on the stairs. "Aw man!" Korra complains and Asami laughs as they both bend down at the same time, causing them both to bonk their heads. As they both yelp and try to rub their skulls, Korra starts to sway on her feet and grabs hold of Asami's sleeve before both tumble down the stairs with loud thumps. "Ow, Korra! Why'd you grab me?!" Asami exclaims on top of Korra, and Korra chuckles then coughs. "I-*cough* thought you'd catch me!" The Sato girl hits the water tribe girl's head with a pop. "Stupid!" They both laugh, and Asami notices something she didn't before. She was ON TOP of Korra, straddling her. "Korra!" She shouts and jumps off of Korra with ferocity. Korra just blinks and then blushes as her mind catches on. "Uh, let's just watch the movie?" She coughs awkwardly, and Asami nods her head.

She doesn't know what's worse; that fact that Korra has a girlfriend and they both were together, alone, watching a movie in the dark, or the part that Asami REALLY likes watching a movie, alone, in the dark with Korra. She's conflicted, and tries her hardest not to fall for Korra harder than she already has. And why was Korra acting like this? Does she flirt with everyone? What if Anika were to find out? What if they- "Hey, don't like the movie?" Korra brings her back from her mind, and Asami releases the scowl on her face. "Oh, no it's fine! Sorry, I was just thinking about some homework I still need to get finished." She lied with an awkward grin and rubs her head. Korra frowns, "You should have told me." She leans for the remote, but Asami grabs her hand just in time. "NO!" She clears her throat, "No, that's alright." She says lightly, and Korra gives her a confused look before retracting her arm. They go for another hour in silence, contently watching the chick flick they both loved before. Asami doesn't even know how she got her head on Korra's shoulder, but it happens. She doesn't move though; because Korra's initiate reaction was to slide her arm slowly around Asami's waist. Asami can hear her heart beating out of her chest, and she leans closer into Korra. What was she doing?! She's supposed to be AWAY from the water tribe girl, not closer! Why was Korra making this so hard for her?! ""Sami?" The girl mumbles, and Asami looks up. "Yeah?" She answers, and Korra turns her head to hers, their faces merely centimeters apart. Asami's entranced; she can't move away from the blue eyes that stare at her. Very slowly, they start to lean, getting closer and closer and Asami doesn't know how to stop and Korra just keeps moving and!-

"Stop!" The Sato girl jumps up and away from Korra, surprising her. "Asami?" Asami just shakes her head and can't help but let the tears fall from her eyes. "Just, stop Korra." She whispers, and Korra doesn't move an inch from the couch. "Why are you making this so hard for me? I keep trying not to fall for you even further than I already have, but you're making it so hard for me! Korra," Asami sniffs, and the blue eyed girl moves slowly to a stand, "you have a girlfriend! I can't, I can't just kiss you when you're going out with someone!" Korra's face is concerned, and Asami turns away. "I never meant to leave you…. You've changed so much and I can't even believe how much you've changed. I feel like I've fallen in love with you all over again. My heart beats fast when you touch me, and you never leave my gaze." Asami wipes her eyes, and doesn't hear anything from Korra. She turns around, and is met with blue eyes and tears. "'Sami…" Korra whispers so softly that Asami wants her to say it again. And that's when Korra grabs her around the waist. When she looks straight into her eyes. When Asami knows exactly what is going to happen but doesn't stop it, and Korra grabs her chin with her fingers and lifts her face so slowly that Asami is shocked and can't move. Finally, Korra presses her lips so softly against Asami's that she can barely feel them.


	6. Chapter 6: Moving onward!

This chapter is pretty short, because I decided to write a few years later in a different chapter, rather than this one. I hope you like this one though. How's my writing? I feel like I'm just rushing things. I guess I have no questions to ask you on this chapter! It's my favorite though. Enjoy! Thanks to all of you for the view and the favorites! It makes my heart burst with joy! :)

* * *

Asami decides that Korra's lips taste mostly like buttered popcorn, and she can't help but to kiss Korra back as she wraps her arms around her neck. Little by little, the kisses slow down until Korra breaks away and instantly looks down with a flushed face. Asami stands dazed and still. "Anika and I broke up a week ago." Says Korra softly as she rubs her arm and keeps her face down. "I just… didn't have the will to tell you." Asami frowns, pulling Korra's chin up and meeting her blue eyes. "What happened?" The blue eyes start to brim tears, but no tears are spilt. "I went to her house. The night after we talked on the roof. I…" she pauses slightly, and the tears begin to fall, "She was with someone else. She claimed I had changed and she didn't like who I was." She laughs at the irony of it all and Asami leads her to the couch to sit and hold her close. "I just don't understand who I am anymore. Or who I want to be. I feel as though no one understands me." Korra says between sobs, and Asami shushes her. "That's not true; I know who you are." Korra sniffs and looks at her, and Asami slides away a strand of hair covering her favorite cyan eyes. Cupping her cheek, she caresses with her thumb and stares into her eyes. "You're an amazing woman, Korra. Your heart is full of compassion, and you have so much care for others its selfless. You're so strong and brave and.. and I-" Asami trails off with embarrassment, her cheeks rosy. "And I've always loved that about you." Korra now smiles and grabs her free hand, "have you always loved me?" She interprets and asks so slowly and softly Asami's heart beats uncontrollably. Now it's Asami's turn to look down and away. "Since the day I left."

Korra's fingers find her chin to bring her face up to hers before they kiss again, this time full of more passion than the last. They move together so in sync, reminding themselves of what each other's lips were like before. Korra moves her hands to Asami's waist, and Asami uses her hands around Korra's neck to pull her down closer to her body as they lay down against the couch. She shivers as the water tribe girl slowly slides her hand under Asami's shirt, but she fights back by rubbing Korra's leg with her foot. As Korra moves to slide on top of Asami, her knee slides off the side of the couch and Korra goes crashing down to the floor, but not until she tightens her hold on Asami and Asami goes right with her. With tangled hair and legs, the lovers giggle with each other, and finally Asami rests her head on Korra's shoulder as they lay on the floor with their tangled heap of blankets as well. "Korra?"Asami says and Korra manages to slide her arm around her. "Hm?" she answers in bliss. The movie they were watching is now on its credits, and the music plays in the background as they talk. "Does that mean you love me too?" Asami asks and smiles when Korra kisses the top of her head. "I never stopped." "Then why didn't you say anything?" The blue eyed girl sits up to prop herself on her elbow, before turning to the Sato girl and rubbing her arm affectionately. "I didn't think you felt the same way. After all, you were the one that left." Asami nods slowly. She sees Korra's understanding. "What made you stop all the drinking?" Korra just falls back onto the blankets with a sigh. "At first I thought I was doing it for you," Korra stops Asami from saying anything by putting her finger to her lips, "but then I figured out I wasn't doing it ONLY for you. I was doing it for me as well." The Sato girl smiles and kisses Korra's finger that rests on her lips. "Now I'm completely sober and ready to be with you again." Asami's eyes widen and Korra fumbles, "Only if you want to of course! I mean I-" her sentence if cut off with Asami's warm lips. "Of course I would." She says when she pulls away, and Korra smiles with happiness.


	7. Chapter 7: Moving forward

**(A few months later...)**

"Korra? Where do you want me to put the rest of your stuff?" Senna asks as she holds a few things left of Korra's room in her hands. "Oh," Korra stands with her signature black tank top and tethered jeans, "Just put it with the rest of the stuff in the garage. Asami's gunna come with a moving truck soon anyway." She says as she wipes her brow of sweat. As if on cue, they hear an engine being cut of in the front of their house. "That must be her!" Senna exclaims brightly, and Korra just smiles and shakes her head, "Tell her to meet me up here, kay mom?" Senna smiles with a nod and exits the room. Korra bend down again, cleaning the last of her things up. She's actually pretty excited; she and Asami both agreed to get an apartment together, and she couldn't help but explode with joy. She was waiting for this moment for the longest time! Not only to live with Asami, but to be with her for so long! She smiled to herself, thinking of all the things the both of them could do together, until she felt someone watching her. "Enjoying the view?" Korra asks jokingly and hears a giggle, before Korra stands and feels arms slide slowly around her waist. "Maybe just a little." The voice tickles her ear and makes Korra want to shiver with delight. Asami sure knows where Korra's weak spots are. "Well, I guess you'll get-" Korra cuts herself off and suddenly whirls around, feeling Asami shake around her waist. "What is it?" She asks sincerely as Asami tightens her hold on Korra.

"I-" Asami starts, and Korra tells her to take a deep breath. "It's just I've moved so many times. But I've never been away from my family. I'm afraid something might happen to them when we're gone or something." Korra hugs her tightly and rubs her back. "'Sami." Asami takes another deep breath as tears threaten to spill. "We will be alright. We can visit anytime you want to. You're not alone though." Asami pulls back and Korra gives a sad smile. "I feel the same way. I feel like I just got back to living with my parents and now I'm leaving again." Asami cups Korra's cheek, and Korra leans into it. "But I love you 'Sami, and I want you to be sure about this. Are you?" Asami is taken back and she firmly grabs Korra's hand, "I'm positive. There's no other person I would say yes to." Korra smiles widely and reaches for the Sato girl's waist, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Asami practically melts. Does she always feel this way when Korra kisses her? Both end up pulling away, much to their regret, and connect foreheads whilst catching their breath. "Think of it this way Asami," Korra begins to whisper, "We're not moving back anymore. This time," she pauses and grips Asami tighter, "This time we're moving forward."

Asami smiles, and pulls back to look at Korra in the eyes, "If that's the case," her face suddenly goes grim and Korra is momentarily stunned by the drastic change, "Then why did I happen to find a beer bottle in the back seat of your car?"

* * *

To be completely honest, I wasn't even planning on leaving that cliff hanger, but I couldn't help it! I had to write more! :o THANKS SO MUCH to LovelyScully for reviewing! I got so excited! Thanks a lot, and I made sure I didn't bring it too far into the future. THANKS! I hope you guys will continue to follow me, because I'm going to continue this story, but not in this same one. It will be soon, I promise! If you have any suggestions on what my next story could have more or less of, let me know in the reviews and I will gladly take it in to consideration. Bye Bye now!


End file.
